


Zakrwawiona koszula, kartka pocztowa

by Andzia267



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Pod wpływem chwili, Ennis podejmuje decyzję.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 6





	Zakrwawiona koszula, kartka pocztowa

**Author's Note:**

> Wczoraj obejrzałam film i ryczałam przez ponad godzinę.

Trzymał swoją koszulę, która od dwóch dekad zdążyła nasiąknąć zapachem Jacka. Tylko to mu z niego pozostało. Zakrwawione, zniszczne ubranie, które nawet do niego nie należało.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i pozwalał łzom przeniknąć materiał. Namiastka połączenia się z nim.  
-Jack, przysięgam.-przemówił, wmawiając sobie, że nawiązał z nim kontakt.  
Poczuł szturchnięcie i zanim mógł nakrzyczeć na tego kogoś usłyszał jego głos.  
—-  
-Ennis!-zobaczenie Jacka było jak wiadro zimnej wody.   
_Żył_.  
Byli w namiocie. Przytuleni do siebie. Jack opierał się na nim i trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu. Kiedy Ennis otworzył oczy, przestał szturchać.  
-Jack.-wyszeptał, gładząc jego policzek, jakby bojąc się, że zniknie na zawsze, jeśli nie zdąży go objąć.  
-Miałeś koszmar.-jego zmartwione oczy opuściło trochę zmarszczek, gdy dłoń przejechała po jego policzku.  
-Podczas _każdej_ chwili bez ciebie.  
Jack zabrał swoją dłoń z ramienia i strzepał nią tą z policzka.  
-Proszę cię, nie rób _nam_ tego. Jutro nasz ostatni _cholerny_ dzień.-usiadł i udał, że nie patrzył, gdy Ennis zrobił to samo.  
-Nigdy nie zrezygnujesz, prawda? Z rancza. Kimkolwiek _on_ będzie?-nie brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, co wyraźnie zbiło Jacka z tropu.  
-Ennis, wiesz, że nie. Nie jestem tobą.-złość opuściła jego oczy i ton. Pierwszy raz od lat nie poczuł się ograniczany przez Ennisa. Nie miał miejsca na złość, więc posmutniał.  
Ten chyba zauważył, bo jego fizjonomia zmiękła. Gładził włosy i twarz. A jego oczy zamiast zimnych i sfrustrowanych były zaciekawione i pełne miłości. Tęsknił za tym spojrzeniem.  
-Chcę rzucić wszystko w cholerę. Jeśli cię stracę nic mi nie pozostanie. Żyję od spotkania do spotkania. Wiem, że jesteś coraz bliżej zrezygnowania ze mnie. Nie dziwię ci się. Jak bardzo jestem przeciwko temu, ty nie chcesz się ukrywać. Kto cię obroni, jeśli zostawię cię z tym samego.-skończył z uśmiechem i wytarł łzę z policzka Jacka.  
-Nie boisz się _już_?-jego głos był urwany, jakby nie dawał się zawładnąć ekscytacją nie wiedząc, czy się nie sparzy.  
-Nie bałem się o siebie, tylko o _ciebie_. Wiem, że cię nie zatrzymam. Chcę być częścią twojego życia Jack.  
Nie musiał mówić dalej, bo Jack pocałował go. Ich nosy rozbiły się o siebie, a usta błądziły błagając o więcej i więcej. Niezdarne pocałunki przypominały walkę, chociaż pierwszy raz od blisko dwudziestu lat nie walczyli.  
-Kocham cię.-wyrwało się z ust Jacka pomiędzy jednym z pocałunków.  
-Jacku _pieprzony_ Twiście, też cię kocham.-powiedział gładząc jego włosy, nie mogąc nie myśleć o tym, że jest tu z nim.  
Nie wiedzieli jak potoczy się ich przyszłość. Droga, którą wybrali nie wydawała się wcale straszna, dopóki mieli siebie.


End file.
